1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of fluid discharge nozzles and in particular to a new and useful rotary nozzle construction which includes a distributor head rotatably mounted on a fixed hollow shaft which has a distributor head flow passage communicating with a flow passage through the shaft and which provides a mounting for at least one rotatable nozzle holder having a flow passage through the nozzle holder which communicates with the flow passage through the distributor head and the flow passage in the shaft and a nozzle discharge which may be oriented at an angle perpendicular to the axis of the shaft and rotated on its associated distributor head to position it at a selected angle for effecting a turning couple on the distributor head to cause it to rotate during the discharge of a fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a drive head for at least one mon-orbi-axially rotating nozzle. The nozzles serve the purposes of, for example, cleaning, drilling, cooling, etc. and the pressurized fluid may be a cleaning, drilling, cooling, etc. liquid. Mon- or biaxial rotary motion of the nozzle or nozzles means a rotary motion about a main axis.
In a known cleaning device, the fixed supply connection for the cleaning fluid carriers a revolving nozzle head. The nozzle head is supported on a housing with the interposition of bevel gears. In addition, a hollow shaft is provided serving both as a bearing shaft for the nozzle head and as a drive shaft for a liquid pump. Not only the mounting of the hollow shaft is relatively complicated but also the mounting of the pump between the supply connection and the revolving nozzle head. In addition, a rotary motion of the rotary nozzles perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hollow shaft is sought, in order to obtain, with the interposition of the bevel gearing, the rotation of the hollow shaft and, thereby, the drive of the liquid pump. The result is a relatively expensive construction. This is true particularly in view of the necessity for a liquid pump which is provided for the control of the speed of rotation.